Protection
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: "I'll protect you...," he said to her. Slightly MascheraShipping. Takes place after BW023-4.
1. Chapter 1

**Protection**

"_I'll protect you," he said to me, his voice raspy._

I was wondering why he would do that. Why me? Why did he pick me? Why not Ash, Iris or Cilan? I looked up at him in wide-eyed curiosity. He looked down and me and smiled slightly, but his face remained unrefined. I had no idea who he was or why he was here… except to track down Team Plasma.

"Who are you… and why are you protecting me?" I asked.

"Looker, call me Looker," he replied. He never even answered the latter bit.

"Why are you protecting me?" I repeated. He stared at me with cold, grim eyes. It was as if something happened to him recently. "Why me?" We sat in silence and he stared at me. "Why not the others?" He shifted uncomfortably. I sensed something was… not wrong, but weird. "I know Looker isn't your real name, I can tell. Your name's Émile…" His eyes widened and he stomped on the brake, surprised by what I had just found out. I slammed into the front of the Jeep, causing me to get a headache. "Ow!" I rubbed my head and slapped him on back.

"Where did you find that out?" he snapped.

"I have a cousin in Sinnoh that knows you…"

"_Who_?" he snapped.

"Jake… Jake Thompson."

"That's my boss!"

"It-it is?" I stuttered, taken aback.

"Yes…" he replied.

"Émile, do you like me? Is that why you protected me?" I blinked.

"Y-yes," he replied, shuddering.

"What's wrong?"

"I've had some much pain in my life. Every girlfriend I've had either I have to move away from or dies."

"Émile… that's terrible," I whispered. He shuddered, keeping the tears back. He slowly put his foot on the gas pedal, until he floored it.

"We got to get you home… I don't like seeing you exposed to Team Plasma," he grunted. I was surprised by the sudden increase in speed. "You promise me you'll be safe?"

"I-I pinkie promise," I blushed. Émile was… cute. He chuckled slightly when he saw my flushed face. He was… attractive too. I shifted uncomfortably and looked at him. "My house is in Accumula Town, you know…"

"I'm taking you to Yanick," he retorted.

"Oh him…," I trailed off. "He broke up with me! We haven't seen each other in years!"

"Well maybe you should get reacquainted with him?" he muttered loudly.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes and stared out the left side of the Jeep. I slunk back and stared off into space with no intentions of talking. He sniggered slightly. "What?" I grumbled.

"Y-you know your hair looks like a turd."

"I do realise that, thanks for reminding me," I grumbled. I took the bobby pins out of my hair and let it down. It went all the way down to my arse. He stared at me with his mouth agape and slammed on the breaks again, causing me to fly into the dashboard. It hurt even worse than before! "Quit doing that! What is it now?" I snapped.

"Y-you're giving me a boner!"

I cracked up, "what?" I laughed.

"An _erection_," he blushed. "Y-you're hot…" I continued to laugh at him. "You're coming with me."

"Ohhh… I see how it works," I growled. "You want to have sex with me. I just know it."

"If you don't want it, I won't. It seems… wrong, since we've only just met. To prove it to you, I'll take you to Yanick's office."

"Okay," I sighed and slunk back, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I may continue this, I dunno.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Protection,**

**Part 2**

"You do realise you're going the wrong way?" I mumbled to Émile. "Driftveil City is northwest, not northeast." I rolled my eyes, trying not to call him a dumbass. "And don't you dare step on the brake pedal again, or I'll wring your damn neck."

"Oi, my bad," he muttered and growled slightly. "Could use a smoke," he mumbled.

"Wait, you smoke?"

"No duh… if I don't have one, I get sick and have withdraws."

"Tch," I tsked. "Whatever." He looked at me briefly, furrowing his brow. It was as if he were… examining me. When he wasn't looking at the sterile, treeless desert – he appeared to look at every square inch of me. It was intimidating, with his piercing grey-brown eyes. (Where did he get such interesting eye colour in the first place?).

Once again, he stepped on the brake pedal, probably to tease me. "You asshole!" I shouted. "Let _me _drive! You're going the wrong way, genius!" I whipped around, kicking him straight in the hipbone, causing him to hang vicariously out of the Jeep. I stomped on the brake and put it in park. He used all of his strength and sat back up. I scooted over and put my hands up. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

He tried to punch me but I swerved. I pushed him out of the Jeep and onto the ground. We both delivered several blows to each other, though his seemed to be softer than mine. One of his punches landed on my chest, causing me to bowl over and cough (up some blood). That blow must have been hard! I wiped some blood from my nose and stood up.

"Stand up!"

His frown turned into a smirk and he stood up. I unexpectedly kicked him straight in the groin. He fell over, gagging. He slowly closed his eyes.

"…Are you okay?" I leaned over him but he surprised me, and punched me hard in the chest. I fell over and gagged, coughing up more blood. My nose was still bleeding. "You're still an asshole, you realise that?" He didn't say anything and grunted. He seemed to be breathing funny. "Are you all right?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded slightly, unable to answer.

"I'm not going over any details…"

"You beat the crap out of me, 'fess up."

"I-I broke my penis…" He blushed. "And when you kicked me, you made it hurt even more so." His cheeks were a bright red. I've heard of broken penises, but never met anyone that did. I was quiet for a while, not knowing what to say to him. "….Rene?"

"Yes, Émile?"

"Stay with me and I'll be your friend," he replied while nodding. "I'm sorry for fighting with you. You see, my boss sent me here to protect you. He seems to be very protective of you. I can tell he loves and cares about you." I nodded at his response. He had a slight smile on his face. "From now on, will you promise to do as I say?"

I nodded. "Sure. I guess." A little bit of blood still dripped from his nose. "You still have some blood dripping from your nose." I pointed.

"So do you."

"Indeed." I nodded. I wiped it off my face and smeared it on the sand. Some of the sand stuck to my hand, but I didn't care.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked.

"What hurt?" I asked.

"Your chest," he replied coolly.

"Yeah," I replied. I sighed. His cell phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered.

"Émile, where the hell are you?" I could tell it was Jake!

"Laying down in the sand, in a desert…," he said quietly.

"So, what's taking so long?" Jake retorted.

"René and I got into a fight and we beat each other up."

"YOU! WHAT?" Jake snapped. "I outta suspend you. You're off the case. Go back home. Never go near my René AGAIN!" Jake started to breathe heavily. "Goodbye, Émile."

"Bye Jake." He hung up the phone and looked into my eyes. "René… you still want to hang out while I'm suspended? I bet Jake's going to send Rico."

"Rico… isn't he your best friend?"

"Yep," he replied. "He has been for years now."

"I have a best friend too. Her name is Macy. We've been best friends since 1994."

"I've been best friends with Rico since 1986… I think? I forget, but it's been a long time."

"That is quite a long time." I nodded. "Okay. Let's be friends. I don't have very many except Macy and my dad, if he counts, and Ash, Iris and Cilan. They're the only real trainers that have actually showed compassion."

"Yeah. Ash is an amazing trainer. He saved me once when I was in jail."

"The Galactic incidence?" I asked.

"That would be it," he replied. "I guess stuff like that gets spread like wildfire all over the world. They almost destroyed Sinnoh."

"Jake told me a bunch of things about you. He notices how sweet and kind you are to people."

He blushed. "T-thanks!"

"No problem. Shall we go now?" I stood up and brushed the sand off me.

"Sure." He nodded and handed me a handkerchief. I blushed!

"T-thank you!" I wiped my bloody nose with it.

"Keep it."

"Okay." I nodded happily. We both got into the Jeep and he started it. I let him drive because he knew what he was doing. I stuffed the handkerchief in my pocket. "What about you? Don't you want one?"

"Nah. I can clean it up later."

"Okay." I nodded as he put the Jeep into drive. I sighed and he began driving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah… I decided to continue this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Protection,**

**Part 3**

"We've made it," I said cheerfully.

"Let's go to a Pokémon centre," Émile urged.

"Okay." I nodded. "That's a good idea." I began to walk towards one, him in tow. "Not to brag, but I know where everything is. I've been here dozens of times."

"I've never been to Unova, so you can lead me anywhere you want." He sniffed the air. "Mmm… Driftveil smells nice." He looked up at the Swanna and Ducklett flying around. I giggled at him. "What else can you do here?"

"There's a lighthouse that's not open to the public, but you can look at it; there's a nice seaside café not too far from here and there's Yanick's house. Haven't been there in a while but I _think _I remember where it is."

"Hmm," he responded. We walked into a centre, to be greeted by an Audino.

"Audino!" it said happily. Its smile was large and its ears were perked up.

"What's that Pokémon?" Émile asked.

"That's an Audino," I replied happily. "Oh?" I turned around to look at Émile. "W-what's that Pokémon you use in other regions?"

"Chansey?" he replied.

"All right," I replied, shrugging. "I've never heard of it, what does it look like?"

"It's similar to an Audino, except it's bigger-bodied and carries and egg around. Don't you have a Pokedex?"

"Oh!" I nodded. "Of course." I reached into my pocket and took it out. "Let's see… Chansey," I said aloud while scrolling through it.

"_Chansey, the Egg Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Happiny. A kindly Pokémon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokémon or people,_" its voiced chimed.

"Oooh! I think I remember reading about these."

"Hello!" said a Nurse Joy cheerfully. "What would you like?" We turned around and looked at her. "Oh my goodness, would you like some ice?" She blinked. "Well? Go and clean off, please."

"Okay," we both said and we walked off.

"Psst, René," Émile whispered just as I was opening the bathroom door.

"There's no one else here, and there's no one else in the men's room."

"W-what?" I blinked, taken aback by what he said.

"Come on!" he urged. "I know a lot about cleaning up wounds and stuff."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and sighed. He led the way into the men's room. Of course… there were urinals. "Wow Émile…," I muttered. "I feel very low right now."

"_Hush_!" he snapped. "Sit right there." He pointed to a seat. "And whatever you do, don't try and blow your nose. It'll bleed again. And certainly don't touch it either with a tissue." I nodded. "Bloody 'ell… I beat the shit out of you." He reached into his pocket and got something out of it. It looked like a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. "Here." He handed it to me. He handed me a paper towel. "You know how to use this stuff, right?"

"It's been a while, but I think I remember," I replied.

"Okay." He nodded and turned around, pulling out a cigarette carton. "Ahh… finally. I shall be stepping out now. Come with me." I nodded and stood up, following him. "So…," he said, turning around and looking at me. He opened the door and urged me to go outside. It was late March. Late March, for chrissake! It gets very hot out. I was already sweating from the heat as it wafted in through the door.

"So…," he said, looking at me while blowing a smoke ring. "Do you want to meet up with Rico or would you rather stay with me?"

"Ummm… I'd rather stay with you."

He nodded. "Hm." He snapped the cigarette in half and threw it in the disposer. His eyes seemed to be searching for something. He was observing! Is that how he got his name, Looker? Or was it because he was so good-looking? I don't know, either way, it was still an interesting nickname. We sat in silence for a long time.

"Looker… I mean, Émile?"

"Yeah?" he said, looking at me.

"Just wondering if you're there and wondering why we're standing here."

"Just looking around, why?"

"I'm just asking!"

"Okay, geez." He sounded flustered. I wonder if he figured out, I was PMS? "You sound… PMS." He lowered his voice.

I blushed. "Ahem…" I growled slightly, embarrassed. "Excuse me!" I snapped. "Who said you had any right to say that?"

"Well, I'm sorry, okay? It's just something I noticed!" he retorted. "I notice _everything_." He put much emphasis on "everything". "I can see when people lie. They're called 'microexpressions', little tics or flashes of emotion that last only a few milliseconds."

I blinked, half-stunned. He was so intelligent, too! He amazed me! "Y-you amaze me…," I uttered.

"Now that's definitely not a lie," he said, letting out a chuckle. "So, just wondering, what Pokémon do you have?"

"Well, here's some of them, but not all." I grabbed some pokeballs from my belt and let all of my Pokémon out. They quickly materialised into Ocean, the Samurott, Triumph, the Braviary, Sly the Serperior, Aodh, the Emboar, Sunshine, the Luxray, Swiftwing, the Unfezant and Mimi, the Woobat. "These are the Pokémon I have with me," I explained. "I have some hounds at my home and a herd of Zebstrika/Blitzle."

Émile stared at all of my Pokémon. Of course, he had never seen these species before. He was from Sinnoh, after all. "Hmmm…" He looked at them closely.

"Hello," Sunshine meowed.

"This is Sunshine. I got him from an uncle somewhere." I hinted towards Jake.

"Jake?" He looked up at me.

"Exactly." I nodded. "He gave me Sunshine a long time ago, when I didn't know much about Pokémon, but now… I know more about them than you can shake a stick at. I know the origins of many Pokémon too."

He let out a coy chuckle. "So, what are the others? I've never seen them before…"

"This is Ocean. His species is called Samurott. He's the evolved form of the water starter, Oshawott. Their fossil range is the Miocene, which is about 5-23 million years ago."

"Excellent, René." He flashed a smile. He seemed to be enjoying my knowledge.

"This is Triumph. His species is called…"

* * *

><p>After I had finished explaining the different species and their origins, we decided to go see my herd…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

**A/N: Bwahaha I'm so evil lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Amazing…" Émile stared at my herd. "They're beautiful!"

"Hehe… thank you." I smiled.

"So, do they have any names?" he asked, looking over at me.

"Usually I just call them by their P-numbers… but a few have names. Let's see… there's Night. He got his name because I saw that he had just been born and he was black. This is Crescent. I think you can see how he got his name, and this is Rosy. I don't know why I named her that, to be honest…" I pointed to them respectively. "The others I haven't thought of yet, so I just refer them to their P-numbers."

"That's a very interesting classification you have." He flashed a smile. He seemed to be observing again. "What's that up ahead?" He pointed.

"What?" I blinked. I looked into the distance and saw what looked like a predator. I took out my binoculars and looked through them. "It's a Beartic, run!"

"Wait, run?"

"Yes, run!" I shouted while I ran. He ran too and eventually caught up to me.

"What about the herd?" he asked while running beside me.

"They can take care of themselves." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" he probed, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes! I've been with them for more than ten years!" I argued.

"Okay." He nodded. "How far are we going to run?"

"I don't know," I replied, sighing. We eventually ran over a large hill. The next thing I knew, it felt like we were falling down a hole. We both screamed but I stopped because I knew it didn't help. I was knocked out, so I don't remember what happened…

* * *

><p>"Ow…" I grunted, sitting up. "My backside hurts…"<p>

"Ow, my arse hurts as well…" Émile groaned. "Ugh."

"Where are we?" I blinked. "What is this place?" I looked around.

It was lush, green, and beautiful with many vibrant flowers – colours such as yellow, blue, white, red, orange, purple and greenish-yellow. There were mountains surrounding the area casting a yellowish-gold haze on the rocks. The wind carried scents of honey, flowers, and other smells I didn't recognise. A few clouds loomed in the sky, fluffy as the cotton candy for sale in Nimbasa City. I could hear birds and the wind quaking the leaves, it sounded like a river.

"Émile…" I gasped. "I-I've never seen this place before…"

"This-this place is beautiful," he expressed, utterly impressed.

I stood up. "Come on, let's explore," I urged. "I'm curious."

"Okay." He smiled. I held out my hand, urging him to grab hold, so I could help him up. He grinned slightly, and grabbed hold of my hand and I helped him up. He brushed himself off. "Thanks."

"No problem." I nodded. I started to walk. He followed beside me. We walked for a while, without saying anything. I heard a strange noise, it sounded like a weird squawking.

"What was that?" Émile asked, searching.

"I don't know." I shrugged. I heard it again. I looked up to see not a normal Pokémon, but an Archeops ! It had a yellow body, its head was featherless with a red head and green crown, its feathers were blue and its wings had claws on them. Its tail resembled that of a rat's and ended with a blue-feathered tip. Around its tarsi (feet) were green feathers. "A-an-an A-A-Arch-ch-eops-s-s…," I faltered. "Oh. My. God." My jaw dropped.

It squawked again, looking down at me. "And just what are you?" it asked.

"I'm a human," I replied nervously.

"I've never seen your kind before."

"Makes sense," I responded.

"What's it saying?" Émile asked.

"It's saying that it's 'never seen our kind before'. Émile, I don't think you realise what kind of Pokémon this is! It's an Archeops! It's a prehistoric bird! It's only known from fossils!"

"Wait! What?" he retorted. His jaw dropped too.

"Quit talking and listen to me!" the Archeops snapped. "Please, I beg you, keep this place a secret!" it squawked. "If we're discovered, then who knows what might happen to us!"

"Yes. I will." I nodded respectfully. I told Émile what it had said and he agreed with me. "What's your name?"

"Call me Onyxwing." It was now a he, I could tell by the tone of his voice.

"Onyxwing… that's a beautiful name," I said, smiled. "How do we get out of here?"

"I don't know, actually…"

"That's okay." I turned to Émile. "Hey, would you like to stay here for a while? I mean, I'm not in any rush and I doubt Macy's looking for me. She's been busy lately, with her Dream World stuff."

"Dream World?"

"Hard to explain." I shrugged. "I'm tired Émile. How about we rest under this tree?"

"That's a good idea." He nodded, sighing. "I'm tired too," he complained. We both lied down underneath a large tree. I stared up at the leaves quaking in the wind. We were quiet for quite a while. A few more Archeops flew past, along with a few Archen scrambling past. They didn't seem to notice us and I didn't want to scare them off. I looked over at Émile. He appeared to be watching them as well.

"…Émile," I started. "Since there are Archen and Archeops here, I wonder if Tirtouga and Carracosta live here too."

"What do they look like?"

"Very ancient turtles, from about 75-65 million years ago," I replied. "I'm not good at describing, but I believe they look similar to what you call 'Squirtle, Wartortle and Blastoise'."

"Ah yes… I've seen them before, ya know."

"Yeah." I nodded. It made sense, since he was an INTERPOL officer.

"I'll be right back." He slowly stood up and walked off.

"Wait Émile…" I blushed. "If you have to go to the bathroom, be careful, you could damage this ecosystem."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." He grinned slightly and walked off. He appeared to be limping. I sat up and sighed.

"Macy would love to see this place…," I thought aloud. "This is her type of place." I paused to look around. "Wow…" I sighed while breathing in all of the scents. "I wish I could live here."

"Me too." Émile came back and sat down next to me.

The sun was starting to set, casting an orangey-yellow glow in the air and every object in the area. We admired it while saying nothing. This was the best day of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've decided to make these chapters instead of parts. BTW, if you've seen BW036, René states there's a place where wild Archeops live. I decided to base the previous chapter and this one on that location. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Émile, wake up." I shook Émile. He grunted slightly, his eyes slowly opening. He slowly sat up and looked around and then at me. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he replied cheerfully. His stomach rumbled. "Oh."

"It's okay. I found some fruit before you woke up." I showed him some fruits I had found. "I'm not sure what these are, to be honest… they look like living fossils… ya know, these certainly aren't modern… ahem, sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's quite all right. I don't mind." He smiled slightly. "I like listening to your lectures." I could have _sworn _he was going to say 'I like your voice'. "You're very beautiful, too."

I blushed. "Thanks, Émile. I think you're handsome too. Is-s that how you got your nickname?"

"I don't know. Cecilia and Jake said they gave it to me because I'm good at observing, but I haven't thought about what you had said…" He appeared to be pondering. "You could be right. I was in love with Cecilia. She was a good boss."

I gasped slightly. "I'll try not to mention her."

"Thanks."

"Mmm," I replied. "I never met my mother, you know… my father never told me what happened, but I like to think she just ran away."

"Oh… I've never met mine either."

"Another thing we seemed to have in common…" I sighed. "C'mon, let's look for a way out of here."

"Good idea." He nodded.

We both ate some of the fruit with any ill effects. We decided that it was time to move on. We were quiet for the longest time. He appeared to be tired. I wondered if his crotch still hurt…

"Émile… does your, umm…"

"My penis?" He glared. "Yes, it still hurts. It always does."

"I bet some pain killers might –"

"Neither Ibuprofen nor NSAIDS work," he mumbled. Another Archeops flew passed us.

"Sorry… I understand if that's a sensitive subject for you. I have a sensitive subject myself." He looked at me with curiosity. "I was raped… and-and… my son, Napier, was taken by a man named Saunders, (you may know him as Ghetsis) and forced me to give him up or he was going to kill me. I haven't seen Napier ever since…"

"Oh…" His face was crestfallen. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

"It's okay." I stared at the ground. "I-I'm hoping to find my old partner, Albin."

"Albin?"

"Yes. He's a Pokémon professor in Johto, but I've never been to Johto before and I'm not sure where it is…"

"I've got ties to many INTERPOL officers in Johto. Maybe I could help you find him?"

"You'd really do that?"

"Yes, of course." He grinned. "Let's get out of here first."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>It felt like we were dragging on for days. My feet were beginning to hurt and it felt like they were starting to fall off. Except I didn't want to complain in front of him, it wouldn't be polite of me. He looked at me, as if he understood that I was tired of walking. I could see it in his eyes too. He tried to open his mouth, but he decided not to. He probably urgently wanted to get out. I mentally sighed. I was starting to get hot too. I could see the sweat dripping off my forehead sometimes. I could see that he was sweating badly, too. I didn't feel like I was in a rush to get out. I actually enjoyed it here. It was awesome. Besides, it was the most beautiful place I had ever seen.<p>

"René…" He looked at me. "Can we rest?"

"Sure." I nodded and sat down under a tree. I could smell something interesting! "Émile! That smells like an ocean!"

"Wait… you're right, it does!" He nodded. "Come on; let's go!" He stood up and urged me to come. I nodded and stood up. He began to run and I closely followed him. We both seemed to be… laughing! Something I hadn't done in a long time! I saw the seashore! It was beautiful! I jumped right in and entered with a splash.

"Wow! It's nice and warm!" I grinned and giggled.

"Yes! It is! _Einfach erstaunlich_!"

"Wow. Your German is excellent!" I grinned. "I can tell you said 'simply amazing'!"

"Indeed." He smirked. "I'm fluent in German."

"Wow." I stared at him. I sighed. "You know what, our Pokémon could have fun. Don't you have any?"

"Of course." He reached around in his belt and threw six pokeballs. A Chatot, Sceptile, Leafeon, (shiny!) Staraptor, Persian and Toxicroak. They were beautiful Pokémon. I nodded and let my Pokémon out too. Everyone seemed to get along well, which is unusual for different trainer's Pokémon.

"Looks like they're having fun." I smiled.

"Yeah." He had a strange look on his face.

"What?" I furrowed my brow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Erm…"

"Hmm." I groaned. "What do you want?" He leaned over, close to my face. "Whoa! What are you doing?" I blinked.

"I just want to kiss you."

"Okay." I rolled my eyes. We both leaned into each other and I gave him a big kiss. We eventually broke off and blushed. "Émile… you're the best kisser ever…"

"Thanks…" He blushed. I leaned over and kissed him again. It felt like it went on forever…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I decided to make it December than March. I'll be sure to correct that. I have a very good reason why, though.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"My boss is going to kill me…," Émile uttered, gulping. I giggled slightly. "…Once he finds out I had sex with you."

"Then don't tell him," I replied with a sly look on my face. "How will he ever find out?"

"He's good at stuff like that…" He sighed. "He too, can tell when someone lies. He _is _the one that taught me how to read microexpressions on peoples' faces." He shrugged. "But I guess I'll try my luck. I won't tell him, unless he somehow reads me and… figures it out himself," he said under his breath, straining. We looked up at the trees. A few Archeops and Archen must have been watching us. "Well, they know."

"Yeah." I chuckled. "Come on, shall we go?"

"Sure. I'm ready to get out here anyway." He nodded. "I think I have an idea about how to get out of here. How about we ride your Samurott?" He asked.

"That's fine with me. I guess you could fly on your Staraptor and I could surf on my Samurott. That way, it would be kind of like a ship at sea."

"Excellent!" Émile smirked. He reached into his pocket and let out his beautiful Staraptor. I let out my Samurott. "Let's go," he stated, nodding.

* * *

><p>"René…"<p>

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"Never mind…" He stared down at the ocean. Our Pokémon were starting to look tired. "Maybe we should give our Pokémon a break?" he asked. "Wait! Land ho!" He pointed.

"Ah, good eye." I grinned. "Full speed ahead, Ocean!" I commanded. He began to swim faster until he used Aqua Jet. Even Émile's Staraptor started to use Aerial Ace. It looked beautiful…

We made it onto land in less than five minutes. I immediately recognised the area to be Undella Bay. Émile looked around the area in awe. He must have liked it. Undella Bay was a popular spot for beachgoers; however, it appeared the water was too cold for them to go swimming.

"This is Undella Bay. Come along; let's go into Undella Town, shall we?"

"Okay." He nodded. We were quiet along the way. He was too busy looking at everything. A few Swanna flew up when we walked passed them. Their honking calls were almost haunting, because of the lack of people on the beach (other than the roar of the surf).

I then noticed I was cold. I shivered from being damp. "Here." Émile handed me his nice coat. I blinking, putting it on and instantly feeling warm.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He nodded. "I guess we're in town now."

"Correct. This is Undella Town. It's generally more active in the summer."

"That makes sense," he noted. "Shall we look for a hotel? It's going to get dark soon and I wouldn't mind settling down for today. Then we can go back to the Jeep tomorrow."

"Sure. That's a good plan."

* * *

><p>"So…" Émile said while staring out the window. I too, looked out the window. I noticed that the ocean was becoming choppy. Small, white, fluffy things fell from the sky – snow! "Well, it's snowing."<p>

"Yeah… it gets stormy this time of the year. Looks like we may have to wait it out, but I dunno." I collapsed on the bed and flipping on the hotel TV. Every channel had something about a winter storm. "…Yep, we're stuck."

"Hm," he mumbled.

I couldn't help but yawn. I knew we'd be stuck here for a while… "Émile… This is a weird question, but I'm not going to get pregnant, am I? I saw you didn't use a condom…"

"Nope," he simply answered.

"Umm… why not?"

"I got a vasectomy, all right?" he snapped, blushing hard.

"No need to be ashamed…"

"Fine, if you say so," he huffed.

And I had no idea we'd be stuck here for a week…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Flush," Émile said, deadpanned.

"High fives." I sighed. "I'm so bored. I wasn't expecting to be here for a week…"

"I know. It's almost Christmas. I really want to see my family…"

"Me too. I really miss them…" Even though I found my uncle adopted me, I didn't care; I still loved him and my dad. "I found out I was adopted by my uncle not too long ago."

"W…What?" He blinked, looking straight into my eyes.

"Yep. I have no idea why he abandoned me. Maybe it was personal reasons… His name is Cedric. I can't believe I hadn't seen the name when I was a PI… But it's all right. He's really sweet and he loves me very much. So yeah…" I wasn't sure what else to say.

Émile had a small glint in his eyes. "Reminds me of my son, whom I hadn't seen since he was five. My brother adopted him. His name is Stanford. He's still lives in Britannia as far as I know."

"My son was taken from me, as you know. But enough with the sob stories! I'm going to call my dad and tell him where I am." I took my cell phone from my pocket. "No service…"

"Same here."

"The lobby might have a phone," I suggested. He nodded. We both made our way down to the lobby, where there was quite a commotion. We pushed our way through the crowd to see a man had died.

"Stand back, International Police." Émile flashed his badge. He put his fingers on the man's neck. "Wait… he's still alive. But barely… I doubt he can make it to a hospital in time."

"I have a sled!" a child piped up. She walked towards us, showing us her sled.

"That's good." Émile nodded, starting CPR.

"I'll call 911," another said. I nodded and the woman immediately called 911. Why didn't they do this before? Were they scared they wouldn't come?

"Can someone tell us what happened?" I asked, noticing the blood pooling around his body.

"I think he was stabbed by his Bisharp." Someone pointed to a Bisharp hiding behind some decorations. I could understand Pokémon very well. The Bisharp appeared to be scared. It wasn't his fault; most likely it was an accident. I walked up to Bisharp.

"Hello." I tried to sound as friendly as possible. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"H-how to you understand me?" he asked.

"Umm… it was Zekrom. So, tell me what happened."

"My trainer tripped while walking through the lobby. You see, it was wet from all of the peoples' shoes being wet from the snow. I was walking beside him and he fell onto me, accidentally cutting him deeply."

"Okay. I believe you."

* * *

><p>"I had the weirdest thing happen to me…" I started.<p>

"What was that?" Dad asked.

"Someone tripped and got cut on their own Bisharp. It was gross. There was blood everywhere. Last, I heard he was in critical condition. It might be on the news tonight, but I dunno. It might happen all the time."

"Interesting," he mused.

"I'm not used to calling, you, Cedric my dad…"

"That's all right, I know he was your dad for a long time."

"Indeed…" I sighed. "I have to go now. I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied warmly. "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Narrator: René and Émile went home after a couple of days, but something came up and Émile decided to give René the best Christmas present ever…**

**Émile's POV**

I entered the lab of Professor Elm. A curious child walked up to me. "Is Albin Elm here?" I asked.

"Yes! Daddy's here. Let me go get him!" the toddling child ran off, grabbing her father's hand. "This is Daddy!" He grinned.

"Hello," Albin greeted. "What can I do for you today?"

I pulled out a picture of René. "This wonderful and beautiful woman is looking for you. She has for years."

"R-René…?"

"Yes, René."

"R-René…" Albin stared off into space.

"Could you please come with me?" I asked, flashing him my badge.

"Y-yes sir! Immediately!"

* * *

><p><strong>René's POV<strong>

My family and I were partying and having a great Christmas. I didn't realise it but… I turned around, only to see…

Albin.

Albin Elm.

Professor _**ALBIN**_ Elm.

I paused, shocked, scared. Where did he come from? Why was he here after he abandoned me so many years ago?

"A-Albin… is-is that you?" I said.

"Yes, René… It's me."

I gasped, collapsing into him and crying. "Albin…"

"René…" He pulled me in and kissed me.

I could see a mischievous face, Émile's face. He was just standing there, smiling.

This was the best Christmas I had ever had….

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>A/N: So I hope it wasn't too short. I'll probably be starting on the sequel to this. Stay tuned!**


End file.
